


Nothing Like Her Sister

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle Delacour was, Charlie Weasley thought, nothing like her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Her Sister

She was nothing like her sister.

That much was obvious practically the moment Gabrielle Delacour sashayed into _The Dragon’s Tooth_ , London’s newest magical nightclub, and was stripped out of her coat by the man at the door there for that express purpose. And it was stripping, Charlie Weasley thought, because without that coat, there was a _lot_ of skin on display.

“Well, well, look at who’s gone and grown up while I’ve had my back turned,” Charlie drawled as soon as she came close enough to the bar to hear him.

Her eyes flashed to his in surprised recognition of his voice. She had, indeed, grown up as he just noted. Gone was the girl at Fleur’s wedding and the angsty teen who had summered with Bill and Fleur one year. In her place was a woman with svelte elegance, smooth flesh, and, if he wasn’t mistaken, pierced nipples. Her top was so tight he would be willing to swear to that enticing fact.

“Charlie Weasley,” she replied, his name long with her accent pulling at it. “So my sister did not lie—there are indeed interesting men in London, after all.” She sauntered toward him, hips swaying subtly. She was almost too thin for Charlie’s taste, but the short curtain of hair that teased her cheekbones and the wealth of cleavage she displayed made up for any lack. “I was beginning to doubt her and think she’d taken the last one when she met Bill.” Her th’s purred into z’s, and Charlie’s smile grew slightly.

He vacated the stool so he could watch her slide up onto it. Another small slice of thigh came into view. She was barely his height when perched upon the seat. “Indeed there are, at least this week,” Charlie said with a charming grin. 

“Ah, a vacation from work?” she replied in his ear as he leaned over the bar next to her to signal the bartender for a drink for them both. 

Charlie lingered, eyes meeting hers for long enough to notice how her grey eyes had a darker ring of color around them, before pulling away and leaning against the bar next to her. “Actually, work assignment,” he admitted. 

“And a bit of a pub crawl,” she teased.

He chuckled as he took their drinks from the busy bartender and set one in front of her—a sloe screw, just as he remembered Bill stating that summer she’d stayed with them. Her sneaking out had been a bone of contention. “With a beautiful woman?” he said, adding just enough inflection to make it a question as he clinked his glass against hers.

“Perhaps.” Her reply was demure, as was the way she flicked her eyes down, but the way she crossed her legs so that one brushed against his made her a coy little temptress.

Charlie felt a slow burn start in his blood that wasn’t caused by the alcohol he’d just shot back. That ember became a growing flame as she allowed him to hook a finger through the back of her top and lead her onto the dance floor. 

It started on the dance floor, with the deep, beating music that pushed them closer together and flashing lights that didn’t dazzle Charlie half so much as her eyes. It ended—well, it didn’t _end_ —with Gabi’s strong legs wrapped around his waist as he locked the door of the restroom and pressed her against it.

Her legs flexed and he ground against her, her tiny skirt already up on her hips, having rolled there practically on its own. Her scanty knickers were barely there and he could feel her warmth through his tight pants already. Her hands scrabbled between them, trying to find how to get his pants undone. He growled and batted them away, doing that part himself but letting her assist with pushing them down and freeing his cock.

“Sexy,” he growled again, simply pushing against her for a moment, the sensation of soaked lace and hot slickness scintillating.

“Veela,” she panted, bucking her hips impatiently.

“Know Veela. ‘s not it.” He hooked a rough callused finger through her knickers and moved them to the side, thrusting into her suddenly and hard. “Just sexy.” He punctuated his statement with another thrust, and she cried out loudly this time.

He knew Veela. He’d stayed with his brother and sister-in-law on and off for years, whenever he was in England. Fleur had never affected him like Gabrielle had managed to do tonight. In fact, no one had stirred him this strongly since Tonks, and it had been so long that he didn’t even know if it was comparable to the tight heat and burning desire he felt right now. She was nothing like her sister, no. Nothing like anyone he had ever met.

She was so much smaller than him that it wasn’t too hard to hold onto her with one hand as he pressed her against the wall. His other hand tweaked her nipple through her barely-there shirt, playing with the bar that pierced it in time with his thrusts, making her moan loudly in his ear.

There was a pounding on the other side of the door, demanding to be let in, but they both ignored it. Gabi cried out loudly, high-pitched and unrepentant, and not a minute later there was more pounding, someone demanding they get to join in the party. They ignored that, too.

Then she was clawing at his back, her heels digging painfully into his skin, tightening around him with a loud keening noise that went straight to his groin. His hips jerked hard and he came unexpectedly, twisting her piercing. Though it must have been edged with pain, she seized around him again at the action. Charlie felt like he might collapse as he spilled everything he had into her.

They could only breathe for a long moment, their harsh exhalations mingling. “Your place or mine?” she finally said, voice coming out husky and her expression sly and naughty, promising more to come.

“Where are you staying?” he asked, helping her find her balance as he slid out of her and lowered her to standing on the floor. 

“The Cottage, of course,” she said matter-of-factly, and when she looked up at his face, one corner of her mouth lifted and she asked, “Why, where are you staying?”

“I nearly always stay at the Cottage when I’m in the area,” Charlie said, almost smugly as he neatly made himself suitable for public once again. While his parents’ door was always open to him, he usually preferred Bill’s—there was more freedom there, and he had always been closest to his older brother. “I figured I’d be staying there.”

Gabi laughed, a delightful jingling of bells to his ears. “So we’ll go to our place, then,” she said lightly, though the words somehow punched him in the gut. Charlie didn’t have time to process the feeling, however, as she threw her arms about his neck and the swirling sensation of Apparition pulled him through space to land squarely in the middle of the little room that had been relegated to being the guest bedroom after Victoire’s birth.

He chuckled, and as he was very familiar with the room, it was an easy enough feat to scoop her up in his arms and toss her onto the bed. She squealed but immediately slapped a hand over her mouth and stared at the door. Charlie froze as well, but a long moment passed and all was silent. Charlie chuckled quietly and drew his wand, waving it at the door and walls and warding them against leaking sound. It wasn’t the first time the walls had suffered some form of abuse, but it never hurt to renew these things.

“There now, all safe,” he said, turning back to the bed and stalking toward it. His prey stayed still, her only movement her sides and breasts as she giggled riotously. 

“Why don’t I feel safe, then,” she said, drawing up one leg and flashing an obscene amount of skin. He approved. 

“Perhaps because I’m about to rip your clothes off,” Charlie replied and pounced onto her, aiming to pin her onto the bed with his superior body weight. She was a shifty little thing, though, and wiggled out of his grasp before pouncing on him in turn. She pinned him down to the bed face first, and he swiveled over and bucked his hips up sharply, already growing hard again from their play.

It was she who managed to rip his clothes, however. Gabi’s nimble fingers latched onto his shirt and tugged once, then again harder, and she smirked when the buttons loudly popped off one by one. Charlie gaped up at her slightly before laughing. “You minx,” he declared, but when she pulled again, he made no move to stop her. Instead, he worked his thick fingers at the knot of her halter top until it came undone, falling forward to bare her breasts in the moonlit darkness of the small room.

Her piercings glinted faintly, and he found it unbearably sexy that she had them. It was exceedingly rare in the wizarding world. He reached up and fondled her breasts, each just a bare handful apiece but he preferred it that way. He tugged and played with the metal until he’d reduced Gabi to a writhing succubus on top of him. Her hips ground against his still-clothed body desperately, and with his shirt torn open, she ran her nails down his chest and across his own nipples.

Unable to bear it anymore, he lunged upward and took one nipple into his mouth, pulling and sucking and teasing even as he thought the word of a spell that suddenly relegated their remaining clothing to a messy pile on the floor. She yelled something in French and reared up, her nipple popping from his mouth but her hips adjusting to take his suddenly there cock as deeply into her as she could manage.

Gabi rode him hard, grabbing his hands and firmly pressing them to her breasts to continue their work there. Her own hands reached to where they were joined and desperately stroked herself as she slammed again and again back onto him. Each time she pulled up, her fingers would flick to him, and Charlie felt like the world had narrowed to that point where they joined, to that desperate pleasure, the most fervent desire to _find it_ , to _get there_. _Together_.

His back and hers arched at the same instant; his roar and her yell filled the room in a harmonic he would revisit in his head at some point when thinking was possible again. She collapsed against his chest, nearly sobbing. He could feel flecks of moisture there, and he pulled her up even closer, feeling raw and oddly emotional as well. It had been a… he could only call it a somewhat transcendent moment. He kissed her forehead gently, feeling drugged, and his thumb moved, barely flicking the barbell. She made a half-protesting, half-welcoming moan. Charlie sighed in counter-point, and the moment slid and turned, and for a time they slept.

 

Charlie woke, ravenous, with Gabrielle practically curled on top of him for warmth—they hadn’t even had the energy to pull the comforter over them. He lay back for a moment, somewhat gobsmacked by the memory of the fabulous sex he’d just had. Certainly nowhere near what he’d expected when he’d gone out for a drink tonight. Sure, he’d hoped to get lucky—but this was far luckier than he’d dreamed.

Gabi stirred and made an adorable mewling noise as her eyelashes brushed his skin. “I’m hungry,” were her first sleepy words. Of course, it was actually in French, but Charlie had spent enough time with his sister-in-law and his goddaughter to have learned the basics of the language.

“Me too,” he replied in English.

Her lips pressed against the head of the dragon tattoo on that shoulder; she only now seemed to notice it. The dragon shifted under his skin and Charlie made a soft humming sound. She looked over at him slyly through her short curtain of hair and did it again. “Hungry,” she purred, this time in the appropriate language before pressing another kiss to the tattoo.

“As hungry as I am for more of this,” Charlie said, running a hand up her thigh and between her legs, cupping her sex and even going so far as to run a finger through the evidence of their activities, earning a whimper. “I am truly hungry. For food to keep this up.”

“It seems fine to me,” Gabi said, fingers curling about his cock and stroking it only a couple of times to get it half hard. He was impressed with himself and with her.

“Gabi,” he mock-growled, and she laughed. They both released the other, and it was his turn to chuckle when her stomach made a noise. 

“All right,” she said, relenting and diving off the bed and onto the pile clothes he’d spelled off of them. She stood up triumphantly with his de-buttoned shirt and slipped it on. From somewhere in the pile, she pulled a slim, delicate wand that matched her looks very well, and the buttons reattached themselves. From a drawer of the dresser, she pulled a fresh if lacy set of knickers as he watched with some bemusement from the bed, where he was reconsidering his stance on food.

He finally rose and dug up a pair of boxers—wonderful Muggle garment he’d grown attached to—from the same dresser in another drawer and a robe from the deep recesses of the closet. It was odd, but they had both apparently resided in this little room for long enough to keep their things in it. He wore the undergarments as an unconscious concession to his awareness that there was a child in the house.

They padded, both struggling with silence as he hooked a finger through the thin side strap of her knickers under his shirt, down the hall and the tricky stairs, avoiding the noisy one the fifth from the bottom with the ease of familiarity. They were rooting around in the charmed ice box, pulling out snacks and leftovers, when that trick stair made its wailing creak. They both whirled guiltily, but it was only little Victoire in her white nightgown clutching her stuffed dragon toy Charlie had given her when she was born.

“Aunt Gabi, I’m thirsty,” the little girl said plaintively, and Charlie let out a long breath. His niece perked up even more as she caught sight of him, running over to throw her arms around him. Charlie picked her up, feeling his arousal fade to a simple hum in his blood (thankfully) with the wave of fondness he felt for her. “Uncle Charlie!”

“Hey there, princess,” he greeted her quietly, putting a finger to her lips to indicate she should speak quietly. She bounced in his grip, starting to chatter in a quiet but excited voice, thoroughly awake now. He and Gabi shared a silent, almost desperate look. However were they going to get her to sleep now?

Gabi finished piling two plates full of food and drew Victoire a small glass of water, and as a group they went back up the stairs, Charlie helping Gabi over the loud step, loaded with food as she was, and carrying Victoire over it. Charlie carried her to her room while Gabi headed for her room with the food. Despite her chatter, it was obvious that Victoire was getting sleepy, and he put her into her bed and tucked her in, making sure Smog was under the covers with her as well. He was in there, telling her a whispered bedtime story, when there was a creak at the doorway.

Charlie looked up, smiling, expecting to find Gabi standing there waiting for him. His face underwent a metamorphosis in nuances when he saw that instead of his new lover, he found his brother standing there.

“Hey,” Bill greeted quietly, lounging easily against the door jamb. “Didn’t know you’d be in tonight.”

Charlie shrugged a shoulder. “I owled,” he said. “But like I said, I wasn’t sure if I’d make it or not tonight, between work and going out.”

“I was going to tell you, we don’t have a room for you since Gabi came in to help out Fleur,” Bill said. “So it’s just the couch…” Not that Charlie had ever turned down the couch.

A faint squeak sounded from the hall as Gabi exited her room and nearly ran right into her brother-in-law. “Excuse moi,” she said somewhat breathlessly, squeezing between Bill and the door. Her cheeks and neck flushed a faint pink in the cover of darkness, and Charlie was very aware that Bill had gone completely still as he stared at the younger woman, taking in her shirt—or rather, Charlie’s shirt. Charlie silently cursed Bill’s mind and heightened senses, coming to the exactly correct conclusion.

“No worries, Bill,” Charlie said before his brother could open his mouth. “I have a room for the night.” He slipped an arm around the suddenly quiet Gabi’s waist. 

Bill’s lips twitched but he simply gave his daughter, who was now asleep, a significant look before switching his gaze meaningfully to the hall. Charlie sighed and rose, squeezing Gabi reassuringly as he did so. It wasn’t until the door clicked shut behind them that Bill spoke. “What the hell, Charlie!” he said in a fierce whisper. “You! She’s!” He threw his hands in the air.

“Bill! I am an adult, if you forget!” Gabi protested from the safe circle of Charlie’s arms. “Besides,” she tossed her head, her short hair flicking back, “ _I_ hit on _him_.” Charlie looked down at her with some humor—it had been a pretty mutual hitting on, to his memory.

“He’s too old for you,” Bill argued.

“Hey!” Charlie protested mildly, but he wasn’t truly insulted. After all, Bill was older than him.

“Do not lecture me on age, William!” Gabrielle said, shaking her finger at him. “Nor whom I sleep with or date! We have been through this before! I like Charlie. Let us see if there is something here without interfering.” Her lecture was fierce and stern, and Charlie was reminded not of her sister, who was more like a graceful swan that honked when angered, but of a fiercely buzzing hummingbird cheeping firmly but angrily when you went for her flowers.

Bill looked consternated and finally threw his hands in the air in frustration. “Fine! But do be quiet so Victoire isn’t bothered.” Or him and Fleur, Charlie assumed. 

Gabi’s mouth opened to protest fiercely, he presumed, and he gently covered it with his large, calloused hand. “Quiet,” Charlie murmured with some humor, though Bill had to know that he or Gabi would never purposefully bother their mutual niece. “Go to bed, Bill. That’s where we’re headed,” he said, urging Gabi ahead of him with a hand on her hip and his other still over her mouth. She made a protesting noise and nipped at his palm, but he didn’t relent, though he did smirk.

Bill huffed out a breath and turned toward his room and his pregnant wife, and Charlie closed the door to Gabi’s room with exaggerated quietness. He finally dropped his hand, only for Gabi to start sputtering at him in a smattering of English and French that he couldn’t quite completely understand. He put a single finger to her lips and took a step closer, flicking open a button on the shirt with his free hand. “Quietly,” he repeated. Her lips suddenly wrapped around his finger, and he groaned. Quietly.

Her tongue flicked against the pad of his finger as she walked backward to the bed, sprawling back onto it. His finger left her mouth with a loud pop in the silence they were attempting to keep. He growled as her knees spread apart, revealing the skimpy knickers she’d donned earlier. 

“Quietly,” she taunted. He silenced her with a kiss.

The plates of food waited for them—silently—as they tried (and only somewhat succeeded) to be very quiet on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I wrote this for Charlie ficathon a while back for lovedlea.


End file.
